His Light
by purple crayon90
Summary: I'm not just going to sit by while you get hurt, or anything like that, Ichigo said seriously, because I don't want the rain to start again, Rukia. He explained, I won't lose my light. I won't lose you. :Oneshot, fluff:
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I still don't own anything having to do with any anime, sillies. (Although I wish I did!) Haha.

Hi everyone! I'm back again! It's really exciting me that I keep coming up with ideas for stories -- although they're all really short, hahaha.

Any ways, I was watching this interview with Kubo Tite, AKA, the creator of the anime BLEACH, and was inspired to write this fic by something he said. When asked what Rukia's name meant, he explained where he originally got the name, and how he later learned that it meant 'light.' He went on to say that he thought it suited her because she was 'like Ichigo's ray of light.' (This secretly makes me think he's an Ichigo/Rukia fan too. ^.^) Any ways, I used that inspiration, along with the scene/chapter from the anime where Ichigo says that it's thanks to Rukia that 'the rain stopped,' and decided to write this fic based on that whole idea. It's kind of just explaining why I think Ichigo protects Rukia and is always doing anything to save her. :) (If you'd like the interview, or exactly which chapter/episode I'm talking about, just ask. I have the links saved.) :)

Please enjoy!

* * *

**:His Light:**

The sun was just starting to set over Karakura town, and a gentle spring breeze blew -- tousling the obsidian hair of a certain violet eyed female as she sat up on the roof of the hospital, gazing listlessly out towards the oranges and pinks painting the once blue sky. Her knees were hugged up against her chest, with her chin resting on them as several inexplicable thoughts swam through her mind. She sighed, closing her eyes as another crisp breeze tousled her hair, sweeping her single, stubborn loose lock of hair across her face.

"You shouldn't sigh like that, it's kind of annoying."

Rukia gasped, looking up at the familiar voice. "I-Ichigo" She cried, standing up quickly. "You ... you should be resting, you fool!"

The orange haired teen had gotten himself severely injured after jumping in front of a hollow attack that was meant to hit Rukia. In other words, he saved her life by recklessly risking his own. He'd been unconscious for quite some time, and his body was almost covered in bandages. The idiot was stupid enough to try blocking the attack while still in his human body -- they were walking home from school when the hollow attacked. Rukia, after screaming in fear for Ichigo's life, had managed to slay the hollow that had taken them by surprise, and called for help immediately, since Ichigo -- passed out -- was too heavy to carry to the hospital herself. She'd been sitting by Ichigo's hospital bed for what seemed like hours before the doctor insisted she get something to eat. However, Rukia wasn't hungry. That was when she retreated to the roof to think -- and apparently get interrupted.

"Who needs rest." Ichigo commented. He didn't look very intimidating in a hospital gown and bandages. "You weren't there when I woke up, so I came looking for you. I had a feeling I would find you up here."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Ichigo ..." She murmured in disbelief. A moment of silence spanned between them, before Rukia's quivering hands clenched at her sides, and she blurted out everything she'd been thinking about since Ichigo was injured.

"Why ... why did you ... why do you always save me ... why do you risk your life, just to save me!"

Ichigo half smiled, chuckling shortly as he approached Rukia. "Idiot--"

The orange haired teen stumbled lightly, clutching his wounded side with a wince. "Ichigo!" Rukia cried, stepping forward quickly. She sighed in relief when Ichigo stood up straight, although a slight wince still adorned his features.

Ichigo looked up at Rukia, eyes filled with something he showed rarely, but only to her. "Idiot ..." He said again, stepping forward until he could rest a hand on the top Rukia's head -- half holding himself up, half out of fondness. "I already told you this before." He said. "It's because of you that ... the rain stopped."

Rukia's violet eyes widened, glassy with surprise.

"I'm not just going to sit by while you get hurt, or anything like that," Ichigo said seriously, "because I don't want the rain to start again, Rukia." He explained, "I won't lose my light. I _won't_ lose you."

Rukia really felt foolish when the tears spilled from her eyes, traveling down her cheeks. "Idiot." Ichigo repeated for the third time, "Don't start crying--"

Rukia cut Ichigo off by disappearing from under his hand, jumping instead into his arms to wrap her own tightly around his waste. This time, it was the substitute soul reaper's turn to widen his eyes.

"You ... you fool ..." Rukia murmured, slightly choked up as she tightened her arms around Ichigo, causing him to wince again because of his wound. "How is it that ... I managed to fall for such a reckless _fool_?" She asked faintly, voice muffled against Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo's eyes softened considerably, forgetting the pain in his side. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around Rukia, chuckling.

From behind the door that lead to the roof, two figures silently watched the scene unfold. "Mr. Kurosaki, now that we've found where your son disappeared to, shouldn't we bring him back to his room? He really shouldn't be up with such a bad wound ..."

Isshin smirked, turning away from the scene as his son's lips tenderly brushed those of the petite girl in his arms. "I think he's just fine." He said casually, hands in his pockets as Ichigo's doctor turned to catch up with him. Isshin smirked to himself, shaking his head

'So long as he's got her, he'll _always_ be fine.'

**:FIN:**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **There is it, another pile of fluff in the form of an Ichigo/Rukia fanfic. :) I really didn't know how to end this one, so forgive me if the ending seems odd. I really, really like this pairing a lot. Basically, to the point where I want Orihime/Ichigo lovers to disappear completely. Haha. (It's a joke, don't take me too seriously.) XD But for real, I really think Ichigo and Rukia should end up together. That would make my day. Haha.

Well, I really hope you all like this. Please review if you like, and tell me how you feel, or if you have any sort of request for me. I really love writing so much, whether you all like my writing or not, haha.

Until next time! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh boy, hello everyone! I hate to fake you out here, but this isn't another chapter – just a note from me, the author!

Lord, how long has it been since I've been on this site? Two, even three years? A lot has changed in those years, but one thing is still the same – and that's my nerdy love for anime and writing, haha. I don't really know what brought me back to this site, but here I am, and I just read a bunch of reviews I hadn't read on some of the fics I wrote. It really surprised me! You guys are super nice!

So basically, I just wanted to drop by and say thank you to everyone who has reviewed – even if half of said reviews are back from like 2008, 2009! Haha. Who knows, I might come back and write something again! That is, if I find the time, haha. I work a lot, which is one of the things that took me away from any creative outlet I enjoyed in high school. (That's right; I'm in college now, boys and girls.)I guess you just don't grow out of certain fan bases, though, haha.

Well, once again, just stopping by to say thank you soo much for now. I'm still alive guys, and I can't guarantee I'll add anything else on this site right away, but it really is encouraging to see such positive feedback for my sweet little vignettes!

xoxo


End file.
